<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Massage by Swim2520</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851390">Massage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swim2520/pseuds/Swim2520'>Swim2520</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Ace/Nancy Fall Drabblefest [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nancy Drew (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020 Ace/Nancy Fall Drabblefest, A little humor at the end, Ace is a gentleman, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swim2520/pseuds/Swim2520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy has been having trouble sleeping lately and overworking herself to the point where she is so tense that she can barely turn her head. Ace, being the gentleman that he is, helps her out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ace/Nancy Drew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Ace/Nancy Fall Drabblefest [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Massage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Ace offers to give Nancy a massage when her neck won’t stop hurting.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Ugh,” Nancy groaned, attempting to massage the crick out of her neck. She had spent most of the previous night in her room brainstorming new ideas for the case that she was working. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You okay?” Nancy heard Ace ask from behind her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She turned around quickly-far too quickly-as her neck immediately protested the movement with sharp pain that radiated down her spin. The pain was so sharp and so sudden that Nancy was unable to hide her wince. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What happened?” Ace asked, slipping into the booth beside Nancy. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nothing. I just stayed up a bit too late last night hunched over my desk.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Working on that new case?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nancy shrugged. “I had a minor bout of insomnia. Needed to pass the time somehow.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s the third time this week then,” Ace pointed out. He had noticed Nancy had been coming to work even later than she usually did with dark circles under her eyes and rubbed her neck when she thought no one was looking. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Didn’t realize you were paying that much attention to me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“To be fair, you weren’t hiding it that well. Bess practically cornered me where she forced me to promise that you would actually get some sleep tonight,” Ace replied. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Turn around,” he quietly ordered. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nancy hesitated for a moment, clear deciding whether or not she would listen to him, before she turned around to expose her neck and back to Ace, which he knew was a big deal for her. Nancy was the kind of person who disliked turning her back to people, concerned that someone would stab her in the back the first chance they got. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ace lifted his hands and gently began to message Nancy’s neck and shoulders. He was in no way an experienced massage therapist, but Ace was pleased to see the tension slowly leave her shoulders. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ooo my gosh...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” Ace asked, freezing his movements in fear that he had hurt Nancy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nothing. You’re doing great. Please don’t stop,”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Silence fell over them again, only the sounds of Nancy groaning when Ace hit a particular sore spot broke it. He barely heard the sounds of the kitchen door opening before they both heard George shout, “Oh come on, get a room!”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>